The subject invention relates generally to pipe insulation products and more specifically to pipe insulation products comprising an insulating material core enclosed within a laminate jacket.
Piping is often used to transport one or more fluids between destinations. For example, piping may be used to transport water, petroleum, oxygen, etc. The piping is often made from a metal material, such as copper, stainless steel, galvanized steel, aluminum, brass, titanium, etc., or from a plastic material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC), fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), polypropylene (PP), polyethylene (PE), etc. Piping may also be made from a ceramic, fiberglass, or concrete material, although these pipes are less common.
During fluid transportation, the fluid may be subjected to heating and/or cooling from the surrounding environment. For example, the fluid may be transported in either a hot or cold state relative to the surrounding environment, which induces heat transfer to or from the fluid and pipes. HVAC systems are a common example of systems that routinely utilize various pipe configurations to transport hot or cold fluids. Due to the conductive nature of the pipes (especially metal pipes), heat may be conducted to or from the fluid during transportation. The addition or removal of heat may result in the decreased efficiency of a system and/or increased time and/or expense in operating the system. For example, in HVAC systems, the addition of heat to cooled fluids may result in loss of efficiency for a cooling unit and may also result in increased expense because of increased operating time and energy needed to achieve a desired cooling level.
To reduce heat transfer during fluid transportation, pipe insulation products are commonly installed on one or more sections of pipes to retard the flow of heat to or from the pipes. Commonly, one or more sections of pipe are fitted with a pipe insulation product where the sections of pipe are generally fully encased within the pipe insulation product. Separate sections of pipe insulation product are often coupled together via adhesive tapes. The outer surface of the pipe insulation product is often designed to enhance the visual appeal of the piping system and serve as a means for sealing the pipe insulation product about the pipes of the piping system. Individual segments of pipe insulation products typically range in length from about 36 inches to about 48 inches; have a wall thickness ranging from about 0.5 inches to about 3 inches; and a range in outside diameter from about 2 inches to about 32 inches. The pipe insulation product may also be used to reduce degradation and/or corrosion of the pipe.
The outer surface of the pipe insulation product, however, may be susceptible to damage which may degrade the visual quality of the pipe insulation product and/or piping system in which it is used. For example, individual segments of pipe insulation product are often packaged and shipped together. During shipping, the vibrational forces imparted to the individual segments and/or the jostling that occurs between the segments and/or the packaging may result in scuff marks and/or creases forming on the outer surface of the pipe insulation product. In addition, a static charge may build up on the pipe insulation product's outer surface, which may cause pieces of dust (e.g., fiberglass dust) to accumulate on the pipe insulation product's outer surface and/or cause a static discharge between the outer surface and a surrounding object. The static discharge may be a source of discomfort for handlers of the pipe insulation product or, in extreme cases, may be the source for a fire. In any event, the scuff marks, creases, and/or dust accumulation may be apparent to individuals viewing the piping system and pipe insulation product. These visible marks may degrade the overall appearance of the building or structure in which they are used and/or may leave a negative impression on the viewer as to the quality of the pipe insulation product.